Logistics posts are used to support panels that form side walls of vehicles, such as semi-tractors, trucks, automobiles, or railway cars. Such vehicles may include for example semi-trailers, van-type trailers, flatbed or platform type trailers, container chassis and cargo containers. Logistics posts may include logistics slots that are arranged to receive fasteners that restrain cargo located inside the vehicle. Some logistics slots are located on an inner wall of the logistics post that faces an inside of the vehicle. The logistics post may include an outer wall that faces an outside of the vehicle to cover the inner wall and logistics slots to block undesirables such as, for example, rain from entering the inside of the trailer through the logistics slots. It is desirable to minimize the size of the logistics posts to maximize cargo space inside the vehicle and to reduce the cost and weight of the vehicle. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity, cost, and weight of applications.